


Bedtime Stories

by LittleTortillaDaddy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTortillaDaddy/pseuds/LittleTortillaDaddy
Summary: Catelyn and Ned have a brief moment together.





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘A Song of Ice and Fire’ nor am I profiting from this.

Catelyn stirs before he even has a chance to unlace his boots. Her sigh carries over the pillows, furs and winter chill hanging over their bedroom. It settles into the empty space waiting for him, waiting for Robb to wake from a nightmare and slip into bed. 

“Did Robb give you any difficulties?” Ned asks.

The sigh begins sinking into the mattress. It is more resigned than frustrated. 

“I forbid war stories as bedtime stories. You know what a terrible sleeper he is.” 

A door creaks somewhere down the hallway. She rolls over to face the wall.

“Here he comes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
